Reflejos de un pasado muy, muy lejano
by SpicaNardi
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que él viera lo que otros no podían ver? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Estaba viendo un dinosaurio frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera Doumeki lo notaba!


Disclaimer: xxxHOLiC y sus personajes, le pertenecen a CLAMP. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro. Historia publicada originalmente en el 2009, en mi anterior cuenta de Livejournal (Actualmente borrada).

**Reflejos de un pasado muy, muy lejano**

Watanuki no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se alborotara ante la presencia de ese _Tyrannosaurius Rex_ que caminaba tan tranquilamente? En esos momentos, la gente que se encontraba en esa plaza de mercado, debería estar corriendo, gritando, pidiendo auxilio a la policía, el ejército nacional, los bomberos…

―¿Qué pasa, Watanuki? ―Doumeki se extrañó ante la mirada desorbitada de su compañero.

―¿No la ves? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es un dinosaurio! ¡Cómo el que aparece en esa serie animada! ―señalaba el chico de gafas, aterrorizado.

―¿Dinosaurio?

―¡Si, está allí, pasando por ese corredor, casi llegando a la salida! Pero lo extraño es que nadie parece percatarse de _eso_.

Doumeki observó con atención a dónde el chico dirigía su dedo. Lo que vio, fue a una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos anaranjados, con un vestido verdoso, sosteniendo su bolsa de compras. Juzgando por sus movimientos, parecía sentirse bastante incómoda por la presencia de ellos.

―¿Estás seguro, Watanuki?

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un _Tyrannosaurius_! ¡Lo reconocería en cualquier parte!

―Es sólo una mujer, cargando una bolsa de víveres.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma? ¡Es un dinosaurio!

―No, es una persona. Y creo que se está molestando por la forma en la que la miramos…

―¿No me crees, eh? Bien, voy a demostrártelo como sea.

Watanuki arrastró a su rival hasta donde estaba la muchacha, que se detuvo en seco ante la presencia de ese par que la estaban fastidiando.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó.

―Es que mi amigo cree que usted es un _Tyrannosaurius Rex_, ¿Es eso cierto? ―le siguió Doumeki.

―¡No eres mí amigo, imbécil! ¡Y es cierto lo que veo! ¡Es un di-no-sau-rio!

Esa frasecita fue suficiente para que la mujer se enrojeciera de la rabia y le diera una violenta bofetada a Watanuki por su atrevimiento. Luego, soltó un hosco suspiro y se marchó, haciendo bambolear su bolsa de víveres.

―¡Wah! ¡Un dinosaurio me golpeó! ―exclamó Kimihiro, sorprendido.

―Y con razón. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal ―comentó Doumeki a modo de reproche.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo quería demostrarte que no estaba diciendo mentiras!

―En realidad, fuiste bastante grosero con ella.

―¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no le decía mentiras! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Y si le cuento a la señora Yuuko, ella _sí_ me creerá!

―Cuéntale si quieres. Pero de seguro se reirá de ti…

―¡Claro que no! ¡Ya verás!

* * *

Ya en la tienda, Yuuko no paraba de reír, junto a la Mokona negra, cuando Watanuki le terminó de referir todo lo sucedido.

―Ay Watanuki, eres tan divertido ―decía ella entre carcajadas.

―¿Por qué se burla, señora Yuuko? ¡No es gracioso!

―No te culpo, no tienes ni idea de lo que viste, al igual que Doumeki.

El aludido miró a la adivina de reojo.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ―indagó Watanuki extrañado.

―Me imagino que eres de aquellos que creen que los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace sesenta y cinco millones de años, ¿No es verdad? ―explicó la mujer, mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo.

―Claro, en la escuela nos enseñaron eso.

―Te tengo _buenas_ noticias… No todos se extinguieron. En realidad, de esa catástrofe surgió una nueva especie, pero no de la forma común, sino más bien como _espiritual_. La esencia primigenia de aquellos seres extinguidos, reencarnaron en los seres que pudieron vivir después del fin de su era y siguieron la cadena de evolución, hasta convertirse en animales o humanos. Pero, espiritualmente, su esencia como dinosaurios, aún permanece, inalterable.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible!

―Watanuki, Doumeki… hoy ustedes vieron a uno de esos seres de esa especie. Todos la veían como un humano común y corriente, pero en realidad, ella tenía el espíritu de un ser que se extinguió hace muchísimo tiempo. Algunos de ellos, son conscientes de su existencia y verdadera naturaleza, pero prefieren pasar inadvertidos, para evitar que sean tomados por locos o charlatanes.

Yuuko exhaló una bocanada de humo.

―Ya entiendo… esa mujer se molestó con él; prácticamente descubrió su secreto ―dijo Doumeki.

―Deberías ser más prudente, Watanuki ―dijo Yuuko a modo de conclusión― No todos van a tomar muy bien que los desnudes con la mirada.

Por supuesto, el joven, como de costumbre, hizo muecas y piruetas, manifestando su rabia y descontento, ante las palabras de la adivina, aventajadas por su compañero…

•

* * *

_La única historia de xxxHOLiC que he escrito, mientras fui fan de esa serie (y lo abandoné después de la muerte de Yuuko, que me causó hondo pesar). Lo escribí hace ya cuatro años y como indiqué arriba, lo publiqué hace un tiempo en mi antiguo LJ, actualmente eliminado. Y pues, hoy me dio por resubirlo, con algunas leves correcciones. ¿Y si alguna vez retomaré la serie? Quien sabe..._


End file.
